Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to refocusing of an image and, more particularly, to post-capture image refocusing.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
When an image is taken, such as with a camera, one or more regions in the image may be out of focus, such as because of different distances from the camera lens for example. This is true even with a camera having an auto-focus function. Post-capture refocusing of an image to produce a refocused image is sometimes desirable.